villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Battle Droids
Battle Droids, in the Star Wars saga, are remote-controlled fighting machines that are designed to automatically recognize and attack the enemy. Usually, all ground-based Battle Droids are controlled by orbiting Droid Control Ships. Battle Droids made their first appearance in Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace as the intimidating robot army invading Naboo, a Republic planet. It is unclear wether they have actually acheived singularity, but in movies 2 and 3 and several episodes of Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures, they have shown the capacity and ability to think and act for themselves. They are equipped with a standard blaster and supply backpack to use during battle. They are also depicted using sniper rifles and heavy machine guns in video games Star Wars Battle Front 1 & 2 and many others. Standard battle droids, though usually large in number, are generally weak due to their unprotective armour and incompetant leadership. Comparison It is said that one Jedi is equal to the power of one hundred standard battle droids. Most Battle Droids are woefully underprepared fo fight Jedi, seeing as how there is no real real defense against their weapons and Force abilities, with the exception of this unnamed super battle droid the player encounters in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. This strange model of B2 super Battle Droid has arm claws capable of blocking lightsabers. Clone troopers, the main ground troops of the Rebpublic, were created on the planet of Kamino, where they are grown, raised, and trained. There are many reasons why clone troopers are superior to droids, one being that their generals actually make reasonable and strategic decisions. That being said, both droids and clones win battles by learning from their mistakes and changing their fighting styles according to battle conditions. Military Uses and Special forces Droids The Trade Federation uses these battle droids for their standard army of force and protection. They can be found everywhere around the occupation of the Federation, places of invasion and occupation, and sometimes in areas controlled by the Hutts. The Trade Federation Commando Droids are by far the most intelligently programmed and deadly droids in the Federation's armed forces. They're the green berets of the Star Wars world, and are sent on only the most important and dangerous missions on behalf of the Trade Federation. Programmed in demolitions, stealth, and geurilla warfare tactics, they are never seen on the front lines, only working in the shadows, whether it's assassinating a republic senator or sabotaging enemy equipment and ships. Droidikas, the Trade Federation's first anti-Jedi attack droid, is widley used and seen blasting apart clones on Geonosis all the way to the battle of Naboo. Often rolling into battle with dual heavy machine laser blasters, Droidikas are equipped with a deployable sheild capable of blocking all laser weapons, except lightsabers. However, Jedis are hard pressed getting in close enough to actually attack the Droidikas under heavy laser fire. Droidikas' main mode of transport is rolling, but are they are very vulnrable while doing so. The B2 Super Battle Droid was devoloped on Geonosis, the Trade Federation's main base of operations planet. They first saw action at the tremendous battle of Geonosis. They have many variations, including the one pictured above. The most basic and recognizable one (below) has an inlaid blaster rifle situated at the top of the right hand wrist. Alternative weapons are a miniature wrist mounted flak cannon (Star Wars' shotgun), and anti armour wrist rockets.In their trademark navy blue/gray armour paint job, they are most suited to urban enviroments, but have performed well on the battle of Felucia. Felucia is a jungle planet with huge mushroom forests and dense jungles. There are almost always battle droids guarding the cowardly Nute Gunray, the viceroy (leader) of the Trade Federation, who relies on the battle droids for his life when the Republic advances in on the Federation. General Grievous, the supreme Trade Federation General, is seen leading thousands of Battle Droids into the fray on numerous occasions in the Star Wars series Other Known Battle Droids Command Battle Droids OOM command battle droids were any OOM-series battle droids used by the Trade Federation and Confederacy of Independent Systems for the purposes of transmitting orders from the Central Control Computer to squads of infantry or security battle droids. Until the Clone Wars, the commanders were the only OOM unils to possess intelligence and independence apart from the Central Control Computer. A notable command battle droid was OOM-9, who commanded the droid forces in the Invasion of Naboo. OOM Command Battle Droids OOM Command Battle Droids were droids used by the Trade Federation for the purpose of transmitting orders from the Central Control Computer to squads of infantry or security battle droids. Until the Clone Wars, the commanders were the only OOM units which possessed intelligence and independance apart from the Central Control Computer. In Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace, several commanders were seen and the only known was "OOM 9" who commanded the droid forces during the Invasion of Naboo and commanded an army of droids to fight the Gungans on the plane grasslands. In Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones at the Arena when it was droids vs Jedi, a commander was present during the battle. He shot at one Jedi but his shot was deflected and the commander was destroyed. OOM-9 OOM-9 was a battle droid commander and a supporting antagonist from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. OOM-9 was charged by Nute Gunray to capture Theed for the Trade Federation. His forces had to struggle against the local Gungan population which caused the Sith Lord Darth Maul to take control of the Federation forces. Two Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were sent by Supreme Chancellor Valorum to settle the feud between Naboo and the Trade Federation. They were attacked by battle droids and noticed that they were preparing to invade the planet. Jinn and Kenobi arrived on the planet's surface to rescue the Queen and her subjects while avoiding capture from OOM-9's forces. The battle droids including OOM-9 were deactivated when Anakin Skywalker destroyed the command ship. Security Battle Droids OOM security battle droids were security droids of the Trade Federation and Confederacy of Independent Systems used for the purposes of detense and detection. Security droids were characterized by red markings on their shoulders and upper abdomen, which distinguished them from other variants of the OOM model. They most commonly worked in squads led by an OOM command battle droid. Trade Federation security droids fulfilling their most common role as guards on capital ships carried the standard weapons (E-5 blaster rifles) used by similar models. The ubiquitous model served as the basis of the B1 battle droid used in the Trade Federation's Droid Army, although the latter model had less complicated programming. However, the targeting and coordination of the security droids was little better than that of their cousins, and often failed to consistently hit their target. Like the B1, the OOM security battle droid model saw varied use after the Clone Wars. The OOM Security battle droid was first designed as a security droid. It was manufactured by Baktoid Combat Automata as part of the OOM droid line. OOM security battle droids were created for defense and detection. They generally operated in squads led by an OOM commander droid on Captain starships. One such squad was the squad lead by OWO-1. The OOM security battle droid served as the basis of the B1 battle droid. Pilot Battle Droids The OOM pilot battle droid was an OOM-series battle droid used in the Trade Federation Droid Army and, later, the Separatist Droid Army for the purpose of piloting vehicles of various kinds. OOM pilot droids functioned mostly as the ships' crews of the Trade Federation. Pilot droids were deployed throughout the Clone Wars, starting from the Battle of Geonosis. The droids played pivotal roles as pilots, saboteurs, and mechanics in tightly contested skirmishes of major battles such as the Battle of Kashyyyk and the Battle of Coruscant. They were also deployed in space battles to man turrets, carry ammunition, and monitor the decks and hangars for breaches and boarding parties. Overall, they weren't part of a separate branch but instead shared by the army and navy. During the Clone Wars, OOM pilot battle droids were part of the crew of Munificent-class star frigates and took orders from organic and OOM droid commanders. Rocket Battle Droids Rocket battle droids are modified B1 battle droids equipped with rocket packs, fusion cutters and floodlights, which scouted and destroyed life pods adrift in space. When Jedi Master Plo Koon's Star Destroyer Triumphant was attacked and destroyed by General Grievous' heavy cruiser Malevolence, rocket battle droids were deployed in a Droch-class boarding ship to seek out and destroy all survivors/witnesses of the Triumphant's destruction. Armed with cutting equipment, in addition to the standard blaster, these droids attacked the life pods that had been jettisoned from the Triumphant, breaching the windows and dooming the survivors to die in the vacuum of space. After killing all those aboard Pod 1977, they moved on to the life pod which housed Plo Koon and his men. Plo Koon, however, was waiting for them, armed with his lightsaber. He and clone troopers Sinker and Boost fought off the droids, before Master Plo severed the Separatist boarding craft's hold on the pod, and sent them hurtling off into a piece of debris, causing a violent explosion, and the destruction of the rocket battle droids. Firefighter Droids Firefighter battle droids were modified B1 battle droids programmed and equipped to fight fires. Notable for their distinctive paint and heavy backpacks, which featured the numbers 72066 running down either side, they carried fire hoses that sprayed fire-repellent foam. During the Clone Wars, several of them served aboard the Malevolence, a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser that served as the flagship of General Grievous. AAT Driver Battle Droids The AAT driver battle droid was a specialized class of B1 battle droid designed for operating the Armored Assault Tanks (AAT) of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The droids were coloured with dark green facial and torso markings. During the Republic's Mission to Rugosa, several AAT drivers were deployed under the command of OOM commander 224. They were tasked with eliminating Jedi Master Yoda and his clone trooper escorts in order to prevent the Jedi from negotiating a treaty with King Katuunko of Toydaria. They failed in their mission and several AAT drivers were destroyed by the diminutive Jedi Master. Battle Droids types File:1333898692_sw-galaxies.-droideka-1-.jpg File:756px-CommandoDroids-SWE-1-.jpg File:Rolling-Droideka-1-.gif File:5TE-1-.jpg battledroid_detail (1).png|B1 Battle Droid battleDroid___Final_2_by_mech7 (2).jpg|Dark Battle Droid battledroidJedi_Slasher_fr_2_by_mech7 (89).JPG|B1 Advanced Battle Droid battledroidSecurity_Battle_ (1).png|Security Battle Droid battledroidcf3e9c4042443be7ef96bba258e3651a-d30mrpv.jpg|Camufled Battle Droid battledroidGreenOne.JPG|Marine Battle Droid battledroidhOOMCommander20questions2.png|Commander Battle Droid Assault_Droid.PNG|Assault Battle Droid Battle_Droid.jpg|Republic training Battle Droid Rocket_battle_droid.jpg|Rocket Battle Droid Review_BattleDroids2010SagaLegends_still.jpg|Geonosian Battle Droid Grasshoppah.PNG|Grapple Droid incinerator.jpg|Incenerator Battle Droid Sniperdroid.jpg|Assassin Battle Droid AATDriverBattleDroid-Ambush.png|AAT Driver Battle Droid Battledroid.jpg|Battle Droid released in Lego. 4599134559 51866e0f7a.jpg|One of Commander Battle Droids in Star Wars: The Clone Wars OOM-9.jpg|OOM-9 ArtooBDSquadLastStand-CR.png|Pilot Battle Droids in Star Wars the Clone Wars Lego-star-wars-battle-droid-pilot.jpg|Lego Pilot Battle Droid Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Minion Category:Comic Relief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Genderless Category:Dimwits Category:Strategic Category:Anarchist Category:Oppressors Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Hostile Species Category:Supremacists Category:Fascists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Military